


[Podfic] Safety in Silence

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Download Available, Hypothermia, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Possessed Stiles, Truth Spells, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's perfectly understandable. Even Derek wouldn't want to be Derek's soulmate.</p>
<p>Podfic of Survivah's <i>Safety in Silence</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Safety in Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safety in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279837) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/zd0sl59ckriveqp/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Safety%20in%20Silence.mp3) (right click; save as)  
one file | 07:11:31 | 389 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/7dxznar0dljficd/%5BPodfic%5D%20Safety%20in%20Silence.rar?dl=0) (right click; save as)  
rar file - chaptered | 07:11:31 | 392 MB  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/usjxjmwh39x5dn9/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Safety%20in%20Silence%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as)  
one file | 07:05:05 | 384 MB  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/91tg9z90mifi4ev/%5BPodfic%5D%20Safety%20in%20Silence%20%28no%20music%29.rar) (right click; save as)  
rar file - chaptered | 07:05:05 | 384 MB  
[~~Audiofic Archive~~]() (soon)   
  
### Music

Nothing At All - Alison Krauss  
My Sweet Prince - Placebo  
Keep Breathing - Ingrid Michaelson  
River Flows In You - Yiruma  
Experience - Ludovico Einaudi  
Sweet Goodbyes - Krezip  


**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for Podfic Big Bang 2016. 
> 
> It's one of my all-time favourite fics and I had so much fun recording it, so thanks so so so much to Survivah for giving me permission to record it! ♥
> 
> If you enjoy the podfic and fic, please make sure to go leave the author (and me) some feedback! :))


End file.
